Lost In Another Dimension
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Ditengah pertengarannya dengan Rukia,Ichigo hilang di dimensi lain yang notabene berbeda dengan dimensinya.Bisakah Ichigo kembali dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Rukia ?
1. Disappeared

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : Hai semua,ini fanfic Indonesia gw yang dah coba beberapa fanfic dalam bahasa inggris tapi selalu harap kalian semua suka dengan fanfic Indonesia R&R.

X  
X  
X  
X

_Disappeared_

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak perang musim dingin dengan Aizen dan para pasukan and Rukia di angkat sebagai di angkat menjadi 3rd division Taichou karena jasanya terhadap Soul Rukia di angkat menjadi 5th Division Taichou karena ia telah menguasai Zanjutsu,Kido Shunpo dan Hakuda,di juga sudah mempunyai juga memutuskan untuk menikah satu tahun semenjak perang.

Tetapi 4 bulan belakangan ini,keretakan dalam rumah tangga mereka sudah mulai bertengkar sudah hampir 1 bulan karena masalah suatu hari mereka akan pergi ke pesta di rumahnya Inoue.

"Gw ga percaya aku akan pergi dengan orang yang ga bisa memakai dasi"

"Gw juga ga percaya aku akan pergi dengan orang yang tingginya 144 cm"

Rukia merespon dengan meninju perut Ichigo.

"Kenapa lo memukul ku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Karena lo orang idiot,memakai dasi saja ga bisa"

"kalau gw orang idiot kenapa lo mau menikah sama orang idiot ini?" Rukia kembali merespon dengan menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Bisa ga lo berhenti melakukan itu?" Tanya Ichigo tetapi rukia kembali menginjaknya lagi.

"Ga sebelum lo menjadi orang yang agak pintar"

Pertengkaran mereka tersela karena handphone Rukia berbunyi.

"Hollow,kelihatannya ini kawanan yang sangat besar"

Mereka berdua pu berubah menjadi Shinigami dan pergi ke taman karakura tempat kawanan hollow itu di sana,mereka langsung disarang oleh kawanan tersebut.

"Hampir saja!" Ichigo pu mengambil Zangetsu dari punggungnya dan mulai memotong-motong para hollow.

Rukia pun tidak ingin kalah dengan mengambil Sode No Shirayuki dan menebas hollow sampai potongan kecil.

"Mae,Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia mengaktifkan pun berubah menjadi dua pedang putih dengan pita putih di bagian pangkal pedangnya.(A/N : pedangnya sama dengan yang ada di anime tapi pedangnya sekarang ada dua).

"Tsugi No Mai,Hakuren" Rukia pun menembakan gelambang salju ke arah hollow tapi di saat yang bersamaan,gelombangnya pun mengarah ke yang melihat serangan Rukia langsung menghindar.

"Oi,kenapa lo nyerang gw?"

"Ayolah,serangan itu ga bakal bisa ngebunuh lo!" Rukia berate sambil membunuh beberapa hollow.

"Yang gw masalahin bukan bisa ngebunuh gw atau ga tapi-" Ichigo tersela oleh hollow yang menyarangnya dari belakang tapi ichigo berhasil membelah hollow itu.

"Kita akan selesaikan ini nanti!"

Mereka terus bertarung dan pada akhirnya hollow terakhir dapat kemudian melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Dengar Rukia,gw dah muak dengan sikap lo ke sih sebenernya masalah lo?"

"Lo masalah gw,knapa gw harus menikah dengan orang yang bodoh seperti kau?"

Mendengar kalimat tadi,Hati Ichigo merasa sakit seperti ketembak Cero Oscuras(A/N : Liat aja di episoe 271).Shiro dan Zangetsu yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka merasa simpatik terhadap Ichigo(A/N : Shiro adalah sisi hollow Ichigo).

"**Yang sabar ya king!"** hollow berkata saat melihat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo.

"_Sebaiknya kau menjauh dulu dari istrimu Ichigo,dia sedang tidak mood denganmu!"_Zangetsu berkata saat ia melihat ke atas langit di Ichigo Inner world dan mulai turun hujan.

"_Sepertinya hujan mulai turun,ini terjadi kalau kau merasa sedih atau galau karena sesuatu"._

"**Sebaiknya kau mulai menenangkan dirimu aku sangat tidak suka hujan"**

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung,Ichigo melihat ke atas dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada langit mendung tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada awan itu" Ichigo melihat cahaya hijau mulai berkedip berulang kali.

"Ini aneh,jika akan terjadi badai setidaknya petirnya tidak akan berwarna hijau seperti itu"

Ichigo terus mengamati awan mendung tersebut dan kemudian sebuah petir menyambar ke sebuah ia terkejut ketika melihat pohon yang tadi disambar itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa pohon itu menghilang?"

"_Ichigo,aku merasakan Reiatsu aneh pada awan itu"_

"Apa maksudmu Zangetsu? Kenapa pohon itu musnah begitu saja bukannya hangus"

"_Pohon itu tidak musnah,dari apa yang telah aku lihat pohon itu sepertinya berpindah ke tempat lain"_

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

_Awan itu mengandung Reiatsu yang dapat memindahkan sebuah objek dari tempat asalnya ke tenpat teteapi aku tidak tahu kemana perginya objek yang dipindahkan itu"_Zangetsu menjelaskan

"Mana mungking pohon sebesar itu dapat berpindah tempat dalam sekejab? Dan mana mungking sebuah sambaran petir dapat memindahkan sebuah pohon?"

"**Mungkin jika kau tersambar petir itu kau akan mengetahuinya hehehehehe…"**

"Diam kau hollow!,tidak ada yang bertanya kepadamu!"

Tiba-tiba awan itu pun kembali menyambarkan petir hijau,tetapi kali ini petir itu mengarah kepada Ichigo.

"OW,SHIT" (buat author : jangan sok inggris deh lo….!)

Dengan cepat Ichigo menggunakan Shunpo untuk menghindari petir petir kembali menyambar dan Ichigo kembali berhasil ia mendengar suara.

"Ichigo" Ichigo pun menengok ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Rukia

"Rukia"

Ichigo berteriak ketika melihat sebuah petir hijau menyambar ke arah Rukia yang tidak punya waktu untuk engan cepat menggunakan Shunpo untuk muncul di hadapan Rukia dan menorong istrinya jauh dari jangkauan sambaran tetapi Ichigo sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mengelak dan tersambar tepir tersebut,lalu Ichigo pun menghilang dari pandangan Rukia.

"ICHIGO"

Rukia berteriak histeris melihat suaminya menghilang begitu saja dan mulai lama kemudian,Urahara dan Isshin tiba di tempat Rukia menantunya menangis Isshin pun memeluk rukia dan bertanya.

"Rukia ada apa? Mana Ichigo?" Isshin bertanya dengan cemas.

"Ichigo…Ia….Menghilang" Rukia menjawab sambil menangis di pelukan Isshin.

"Ia benar Isshin-san,Kurosaki-san telah tidak merasakan Reiatsunya sama sekali"

"Bagaimana Itu bisa terjadi Kisuke? Apa yang terjadi terhadap anakku? Apakah dia mati?"Isshin bertanya sambil menarik kerah baju Urahara.

"Seperti kataku tadi dia belum memastikan ia mati tapi yang pasti ia menghilang"

"Ini semua salahku,seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya sendirian"

"Tidak Rukia-chan ini bukan salahmu"

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Yay….Gimana dengan chapter pertama,kalau ada kritik atau saran tinggal post -ngomong penampilan semua karakter disini semuanya versi Ichigo yang rambutnya kayak yang ada di bankai kedua.

Coming soon : A Normal Life.


	2. A Normal Life

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Bleach,kalau gw punya bleach pasti gw dah naik haji.

A/N : Hai semua ini chapter 2 saya semoga suka.

X  
X  
X  
X

_A Normal Life_

Matahari hampir tenggelam pada saat Yuzu dan Karin pulang dari tempat les -tiba mereka melihat sebuah cahaya hijau di langit dari tempat mereka dan Karin dengan cepat menuju ke arah cahaya itu mereka sampai di tempat cahaya itu berasal mereka terkejut bahwa tempat asal cahaya tadi berasal dari rumah mereka.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi didepan rumah mereka tergeletak seorang yang memakai jubah hitam dan kacamata,seorang pemuda yang berwarna putih yang menyerupai kakak mereka,dan pemuda dengan rambut orange yang tidak lain adalah kakak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya memanggil ayahnya.

"Otou-san,cepat keluar di depan ada Onii-chan"

Isshin yang mendengarnya langsung buru-buru keluar rumah dan melihat Ichigo bersama 2 orang lalu membawa Ichigo dan yang lainnya masuk ke lalu memeriksa keadaan mereka,mereka hanya mengalami luka lecet dan masih tidak menyangka itu benar-benar Ichigo._Bagaimana dia masih hidup? Apakah benar dia anakku? _Pikir Isshin.

Keesokan harinya Ichigo mulai bangun dan kepalanya pusing sekali._Untung sekali itu hanya mimpi _Pikir Ichigo.

"**Itu bukan mimpi King,itu benar-benar nyata"**

"_Shiro benar Ichigo, Kau benar-benar kembali bertengkar dengan Rukia"_

"Iya mungkin kalian benar-Tunggu dulu apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa tubuh kita terpisah? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Ichigo terkejut melihat bagian dari jiwa mereka ada di depan matanya dalam wujud manusia mereka.

"**mungking kita terpisah sekarang King,tapi kami adalah bagian dari jiwamu jadi kami tahu apa yang kau pikirkan"**

Sebelum Ichigo mulai menanyakan sesuatu,Isshin membanting pintu dengan keras dan langsung menerjang Ichigo. " IIIICCCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOOOOO! "Dengan cepar Ichigo menangkap wajah ayahnya dan langsung membantinya ke lantai.

"Gah,Ayah macam apa yang menyarang anaknya disaat anaknya sedang tidak mood"

Setelah anaknya melepaskannya Isshin menatap anaknya dengan mata melotot dan langsung memeluk terkejut dan tidak menyangka ayahnya akan memeluknya.

"Ichigo,Ini benar-benar kau" Isshin berkata sambil menangis.

"Tentu saja ini aku,apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini bukan aku?"

"Anakku,kau terbunuh sebulan yang lalu"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungking aku terbunuh?"

Isshin duduk disamping anaknya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak anaknya dan berkata.

"Sebulan yang lalu kau sedang menyelidiki sebuah grup yang melakukan bisnis senjata,narkoba,prostitusi,perdagangan organ tubuh dan berhasil menangkap beberapa anggota mereka semua mati misterius sebelum kita bisa mengintrogasi mereka"

"Kau mulai berpikir ada orang dalam kepolisian yang bekerja sama dengan kau membuktikannya kau mengalami kecelakaan,mobil yang kau kendarai di sabotase oleh salah satu anggota kawanan itu dan mobilmu masuk -hari kami mencarimu tapi hasilnya kami menganggapmu sudah tewas".

"Ayah,apakan aku adalah detektif atau semacamnya?" Tanya menatap anaknya sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Kau dulu bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia sedang diserang oleh anggota dari kelompok langsung menolongnya dan pada akhrinya kau berteman baik dengan gadis bilang kau inigin menjadi detektif untuk membantu orang banyak".

Isshin memeluk Ichigo lagi dan mulai bertanya."Jadi Bagaimana kau bisa hidup? Dan siapa temanmu ini?"

Ichigo kebingungan dan menengok ke arah Shiro yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dan ke arah Zangetsu yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah perkenalkan ini Zangetsu dan My hollow Shiro" Isshin hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ichigo seperti dia sudah gila.

"Aku akan mulai dari awal,Ichigo anakmu yang sebenarnya memang sudah adalah Ichigo yang lain dan sulit untuk di percaya aku berasal dari dimensi lain"

Ichigo menjelaskan dibantu oleh Zangetsu mengenai menjelaskan tentang Shinigami dan juga menjelaskan tugas Shinigami untuk membasmi terkejut karena hollow yang hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjang Ichigo tidak menjelaskan Shiro adalah bagian dari jiwanya.

Ichigo melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai perang musim dingin di Karakura dengan Aizen dan parra pasukan -mula Isshin tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ichigo tetapi setelah melihat Shiro yang notabene bukan manusia ia percaya.

"Apakan kau sudah memberitahu Ichigo dimensi ini bahwa kau dulu adalah kepala detektif kota Karakura?" Ichigo bertanya membuat Isshin terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku dulu kepala detektif?"

"Karena Kurosaki Isshin di dimensiku adalah mantan captain Shinigami!"

Mendengar kalimat itu Isshin pun menjadi sangat yakin bahwa cerita yang diceritakannya tidak bohong.

"Ayo!,Masaki akan senang bila melihatmu meskipun kau bukan anaknya"

Mendengar nama ibunya Ichigo pun terdiam dan Isshin pun menatap Ichigo sebelum bertanya.

"Jadi,dia tidak selamat di duniamu" Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf,aku turut berduka" mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya" Isshin menganggukan kepalanya dan menuntun mereka bertiga turun.

Mereka menuju ke dapur untuk menemui Kue Coklat sudah tercium ketika mereka mulai memasuki mulai ngiler,Zangetsu yang melihat Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Ichigo tetap terdiam.

Ketika memasuki dapur,mereka melihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengangkat kue dari ia berputar Ichigo shock begitu juga dengan sampai menjatuhkan kue yang baru diangkat itu dan langsung memeluk Ichigo dan menangis.

"Oh anakku,aku tidak percaya aku bisa melihatmu lagi"

"Aku minta maaf,tapi aku bukan anakmu yang sebenarnya"

"Apa maksumu? Kau anakku Ichigo" Masaki melihat ke arah Isshin dan melihat raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Mari kita bicara di ruang tamu"

Masaki lalu memungut kue yang jatuh dan membawanya ke ruang sana Ichigo menjelaskan seperti yang ia jelaskan kepada juga menjelaskan tentang Shiro dan Zangetsu.

"Aku mengerti,aku seharusnya tidak terlalu berharap bahwa ia masih hidup" Masaki berkata dengan kecewanya.

"Kami turut berduka atas anakmu"

Masaki lalu memeluk Ichigo dan Shiro hanya memakan kue orang melihatnya sampai ia berkata.

"**Apa? Aku terjebak di dalam pikiran King selama hidupku dan aku belum pernah memakan aku baru tahu bahwa kue ini membuatku ketagihan"**

Shiro kembali memakan beberapa potong kue lagi lalu Masaki memeluk berhenti makan dan Ichigo melihat sedikit senyum di wajah Shiro.

"Baiklah,kalian ingin pergi ke pantai" Semua orang menganggukan kepala dan mereka pergi ke pantai.

Di pantai Ichigo,Shiro,Yuzu dan Karin bermain Frisbee sementara Zangetsu,Masaki dan Isshin hanya melihat mereka kelelahan Ichigo beristirahat dan duduk bersama ke tiga orang tua(A/N : Orang tua maksudnya orang yang lebih tua dari Ichigo).

"Jadi Ichigo,bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigami ini?" Tanya Isshin.

"Hampir sama dengan ceritamu waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya di rumahku,di sedang mencari hollow yang ada di tidak bisa merasakan kedatangan hollow itu karena pengaruh Reiatsuku"

"Hollow itu pun lalu menyerang Yuzu dan berniat mengorbankan diriku tapi Rukia menghalangi serangan hollow terluka ia menawarkan aku untuk menjadi menerimanya karena aku ingin melingdungi apa yang aku aku menusukan diriku dengan pedangnya dan akhirnya aku menjadi Shinigami dan mengalahkan hollow itu"

Isshin dan masaki merasa kagum pada Ichigo karena ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat di mengiatkan Masaki terhadap sosok anaknya meskipun yang ada di depan matanya sekarang bukan anaknya.

"Ichigo Jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa memanggil kami Okaa-san dan Otou-san" Masaki berkata

"Terima kasih tapi aku lebih sering memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan oya-jii"

"Itu juga boleh"

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai semua pulang ke Klinik Kurosaki sesampainya di rumah mereka mengadakan makan makan malam usai Ichigo dan yang lain pergi tidur sementara Isshin menelpon sahabatnya.

"Hello?" suara dari telpon

"Hey Kisuke,ini kau masih punya ruang untuk 2 murid baru?"

"Ya tentu,apa saja untuk sahabatku"

**To Be Continued**

A/N : OK,Chapter 2 selesai tolong R&R.

Coming Soon : School And First case


	3. School And Fisrt Case

Disclaimer : How Many Time I've Already Told You.I Don't Own Bleach

A/N : Sama Yang Ada Di Chapter 2

X  
X  
X  
X

_School And First Case_

Hari sekolah pu sangat bersemangat sekali karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah semenjak ia terpisah dari masih gugup karena Isshin berkata teman-temannya sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo sudah berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temannya nanti Ichigo juga berpikir alasan apa yang akan dipakai ruang kelas Ichigo berbincang dengan Shiro.

"**Jangan khawatir King,menjadi murid pindahan memang Rukia ia bisa beradaptasi dan dapat mendapatkan suami yang menurutku jelek"**

"Hey,lo terlihat sama dengan gw jadi lo juga bukan itu yang gw masalahin"

"**Gw tau King,lo masih kesel kan sama Rukia"** Mendengar nama Rukia Ichigo hanya diam tidak merespon Shiro.

"**Udah gw duga"**

Ketika Ichigo membuka pintu semua orang ada di sumua terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depan mata kepala melihat Ichigo yang bangkit dari kematian dan seorang pemuda yang menyerupai Ichigo tapi hanya pemuda ini berwarna putih.

"Kurosaki….kau…? Tanya Ishida dengan gagap.

"**Bukankah dah jelas,dia buat perjanjian dengan setan dan bangkit dari kuburnya-"** Sebelum Shiro melanjutkan Ichigo memukul kepala Shiro hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jangan buat cerita yang ngawur!" Ichigo melihat ke semua orang dan berkata.

"Dengar maaf karena telah membuat kalian semua khawatir tapi biar gw ngarang berita kematian gw untuk menhindari orang yang ingin membunuh gw menyelesaikan koma selama 1 bulan dan di saat kondisi sudah terasa aman gw bakal muncul dan menyelesaikan kasus secara diam-diam" Kemudian Ichigo menunjuk ke Shiro.

"Dan untuk orang Cuma sepupu albino gw yang seneng banget sama warna seluruh tubuhnya putih semua"

Semua orang masih belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya sangat terkejut tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Ichigo tewas ia hanya menangis di Byakuya dan Hisana pun tidak tahu cara untuk menenangkan Rukia selain menghadirkan pun bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ichigo dengan air memeluk Ichigo erat-erat tapi ia tersela dengan kedatangan guru matematika yaitu Ukitake Jushiro.

"Selamat datang kembali Ichigo-kun dan selamat datang untuk menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing"

Kelas berlangsung lama semuanya tidak konsentrasi dalam belajar termasuk Ichigo dan masih memikirkan apa reaksi teman-temannya yang lain,sementara Shiro ingin cepat-cepat istirahat karena pelajaran matematika membuatnya bosan.

Sementara itu di Klinik Kurosaki Zangetsu membantu Masaki mengerjakan pekerjaan membantu mencuci piring dan menggosok masaki mengajaknya untuk menggunakan jaket dan jeans hitam ia berangkat kepasar dan membeli beberapa belanjaan seperti daging,sayur dan buah-buahan.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Isshin yang habis pulang dari kantor mereka memutuskan untuk pulang -tiba Zangetsu merasakan keberadaan seekor hollow.

"Zangetsu-san ada apa?"

"Apa itu?" Isshin berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah makhluk yang menyerupai seekor katak dengan topeng putih dan lubang di dadanya.

"Itu Hollow,kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?"

"Maksudmu,anakku selalu menghadapi monster seperti itu" Masaki bertanya,Zangetsu menganggukan kepala.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menghadapinya"

Zangetsu meregangkan tangannya dan muncul sebuah pedang yang mirip dengan pisau daging hanya saja ukuranya yang sangat besar(A/N : Ichigo Shikai versi 2).Zangetsu menggunakan Shunpo untuk muncul di atas hollow dan membelah hollow hollow itu telah lenyap Zangetsu menghampiri Isshin dan Masaki yang hanya melihat.

"Terima kasih Zangetsu-san"

"Ku rasa aku sudah tidak ragu lagi dengan ceritamu ada orang yang dapat melakukan itu selain berharap anakku tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bertarung di kelas"

Kembali ke kelas Ichigo dan Shiro juga merasakan keberadaan hollow dan Shiro berbicara dalam hati.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"**Tentu saja,tapi hollow itu sepertinya sudah dibereskan"**

"Menurutmu Zangetsu yang melakukannya" Shiro menganggukan kepala.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Shiro terus berteriak di dalam pikiran Ichigo membuat Ichigo bel ishtirahat pun orang pergi ke kantin untuk makan dan Shiro duduk berdua sampai Rukia menghampiri mereka.

"Ichigo,aku sangat merindukanmu!" Rukia berkata sambil menangis di pelukan Ichigo.

Sementara itu Shiro hanya melihat wanita yang menyebabkan rasa sakit pada Ichigo menangis di kembali berbicara epada Ichigo di dalam hati.

"**King,gw memang hollow tapi apakah kau masih bisa memeluk wanita yang telah membuatmu sakit hati?"**

Setuju dengan pendapat Shiro Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukan Rukia dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku haru pergi ke kamar mandi"

Ichigo pun meninggalkan Rukia dan keluar dari area menatap ke Shiro yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak Renji,Momo dan Chad menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Mengapa ia menjauhimu? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi" Tanya Chad

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia menjauhiku"

"Yang sabar ya,Rukia-Chan"

"Terima kasih Momo" Lalu Renji menengok ke Shiro.

"Jadi lo sepupunya Ichigo" Shiro mengangguk"Apa yang terjadi sama Ichigo?"

"**Dia lagi punya masalah keluarga jadi wajar aja di pengen sendirian"**

Waktu istirahat pun habis dan Shiro mulai mengeluh lagi dipikiran Ichigo apalagi sekarang adalah pelajaran sains dimana gurunya adalah Kurotsuchi dikenal para murid sebagai guru yang agak jauh berbeda dengan Mayuri yang ada di dimensi Ichigo sebagai Captain yang gila.

Bel pulang berbunyi,Shiro akhrinya bisa bernafas lega karena ia selama di kelas selalu menjadi bahan uji coba berdua keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melihat Isshin di gerbang sekolah.

"Ichigo ikut aku dan untukmu Shiro pulanglah ada banyak kue di sana"

Mendengar kata kue Shiro menggunakan Shunpo untuk menghilang dari pandangan tidak ada orang yang melihat ayahnya tidak terkejut melihat Shiro menghilang._Sepertinya ia sudah pernah melihat Shunpo_ pikir mengajak anaknya ke kantor polisi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai detektif yang terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus menjadi detektif? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi detektif?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa mengungkap rahasiaku yang belum pernah aku bocorkan ke anakku"

"Bukan berarti aku tahu bagaimana cara menyelidiki kasus seperti pembunuhan atau perdagangan narkoba"

"Aku tahu kau !" Ichigo melihat ayahnya sejenak dan berkata.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Lalu Isshin memberikan Ichigo sebuah Desert Eagle berserta amunisinya.

"Huh,untuk apa ini? Aku tidak membutuhkannya,aku bahkan buruk dalam menembak"

"Tentu kau membutuhkannya,mana ada detektif yang menggunakan Shunpo atau Zanpakutou mereka untuk mengungkap kalau pedangnya sebesar orangnya"

"Dari mana kau tahu ukuran Zangetsu?"

"Zangetsu menunjukannya padaku pada saat kami diserang oleh hollow"

Sesampainya di kota Icihigo betanya kembali.

"Apakah ada orang yang bernama Aizen Sosuke di kantormu?"

"Ada,dia adalah wakil kenapa kau-" Lalu Isshin menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo.

"Jadi begitu,ia orang dalamnya"

"Bukan hanya Aizen,tapi juga ada Tousen Kaname dan Ichimaru Gin"

"Sebaiknya kau mengisi senjatamu"

Ichigo memasukan beberapa amunisi dan mengkokang senjatanya sementara itu Isshin menelpon Komisaris Yammamoto untuk menahan Aizen di sana sampai ia di Polres Karakura(A/N : Indonesia kali polres) Ichigo disambut dengan tatapan terkejut dari semua pegawai kantor saat menaiki lift Ichigo merasa gugup karena ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan senjata api dalam bertarung.

Sesampainya di lantai 13 Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan merogoh kantong dalam jaketnya yang berisi kantor ia melihat Detektif lain seperti Detektif Kuchiki Byakuya,Detektif Unohana Retsu,Detektif Kyoraku Shunsui dan Soi fong yang sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan satu keluarga.

Ia juga melihat Gin yang duduk di depan omputer dengan sekertasi sekaligus kekasih Matsumoto Ia melihat Tousen dan Aizen keluar dari ruangan terkejut melihat Ichigo masuk ke kantor dan dengan cepat Isshin mengarahkan pistolnya ke Tousen dan Yammamoto ke arah Aizen sementara Ichigo mengarah ke Gin.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini komisaris Yammamoto"

"Diam kau Aizen,kami sudah tau semua akal busukmu yang memerintahkan orang itu untuk membunuh Detektif Kurosaki!" Yammamoto marah.

"Sepertinya Ulquiorra gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya" Aizen berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Mengapa kau bisa setenang ini?"

Tiba-tiba Gin mensandera kekasihnya sendiri dan menodongkan pistol ke ini membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kau kalah lagi Kurosaki" Gin tersenyum begitu juga dengan Aizen dan Tosen.

"Letakan Senjata kalian atau dia akan mati!"

Mendengar ancaman itu semua orang kucuali tiga pengkhianat meletakan senjatanya ke penkhianat itu pu berjalan ke lift,Gin masih menyandera mereka di lift Ichigo berkata.

"Gin,sebaiknya aku sudahi sandiwaramu kau hanya akan mati jika kau ikut dengannya"

Mendengar kata itu Aizen dan Gin Gin beserta Rangiku melompat keluar lift dan menembak Aizen hingga mengenai lift sudah tertutup Aizen beserta Tousen kabur ke lantai mengambil senjatanya dan mengajak Gin untuk mengejarnya.

"Ayo Gin!"

Gin meninggalkan Rangiku dan mengikuti Ichigo ke lantai di sana Ichigo melihat Aizen Mengendarai Mercedes hitam dan menuju ke arah Ichigo dan menembak beberapa kali tapi kaca mobil itu adalah kaca anti dan Ichigo menghindari mobil itu dan akhrinya menyerah untuk mengejar Aizen.

"Dari mana kau tau bahwa aku akan mengkhianatinya?"

"Itu tidak penting yang penting kau tidak akan mati di tangannya"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku,ku rasa jii-san akan marah terhadapku dan Rangiku akan memutuskan aku" Gin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan bicara pada mereka" Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku!"

Setelah 1 jam penjelasan.

"Gin Ichimaru karena loyalitasmu atas kepolisian aku angkat kau menjadi wakil komisaris yang baru" Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo dengan ini kau ku angkat menjadi Detektif tetap di kepolisian" Semua orang termasuk Gin memberikan selamat terhadap Ichigo.

"Tugas pertamamu sebagai Detektif terap adalah menangkap Aizen Sosuke"

"Terima kasih aku akan mencoba semaksimall mungkin"

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Akhrinya selesai juga nih Chapter bisa bayangin Ichigo yang biasa menggunakan Zangetsu untuk bertarung sekarang harus menggunakan senjata api.

Coming Soon : Why?


	4. Why ?

Disclaimer : I hate to tell you this again,but I don't own Bleach.

A/N : Maaf kalau dah buat fanfic ini macetTapi ini dia Chapter 4 saya.

X  
X  
X  
X

_Why_

Sementara itu di dimensi 2 hari semenjak Ichigo masih terus menyelidiki tentang petir yang menyambar Ichigo 2 hari yang -teman Ichigo terus mencari dimana keberadaan Rukia menangis tanpa henti hingga ia tidak dapat mengeluarkaan air mata ia tidur Rukia pun memasuki dunia batinnya.

Di inner worldnya pun ia terus menangis bahkan air matanya membeku sebelum menyentuh tanah karena udara dingin yang dipengaruhi oleh perasaan Rukia yang ia melihat Sode No Shirayuki menghampirinya.

"Rukia-sama,kumohon jangan menangis"

"Ini semua salahku,aku ini memang orang jahat"

"Bukan,kau ini bukan orang jahat" Shirayuki berkata sambil memeluk Majikannya.

"Kenapa?" Rukia menangis di pelukan Shirayuki"Kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengan hatiku?" Rukia menangis lebih keras.

"Ini seharusnya tidak mencacinya seperti itu"

"Tidak,ini bukan salahmu" Shirayuki mengelus rambut majikannya."Aku yakin Ichigo pun akan sedih bila ia melihatmu seperti ini"

"Terima kasih,kau sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri Sode No Shirayuki".

"Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik,kau boleh memanggilku okaa-san".

"Terima kasih okaa-san".

Keesokan harinya tiga penjelajah dimensi kembali menjalankan dan Shiro hari ini mengantar Yuzu dan Karin kesekolah.

Sementara Isshin membantu menyelidiki kasus perjalanan ke sekolah mereka sempat berbincang-bincang mengenai kasus yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Shiro"Kita akan berurusan lagi dengan Aizen".

"**Tenang saja,Kita kan memiliki kekuatan kali ini akan lebih mudah".**

"Memang,tapi kau kan tahu itu bukan orang bodoh jadi kita jangan gegabah".

"** selalu berkata seperti itu,kau sepertinya pesimis dapat mengatasi Aizen lagi!".**

"Maka dari itu aku mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanmu dan Zangetsu untuk mengatasinya lagi".

"**Selama aku mendapatkan pertarungan aku akan selalu dibelakangmu"**

"Terima kasih,aku hargai itu".

Tak berlangsung lama mereka pun sampai di sekolah dan seperti biasa Rukia selalu yang pertama mendekati hanya menghindarinya karena ia masih sakit hati,meskipun dia bukanlah Rukia yang dikenalnya.

Bel pertama mulai berbunyi,semua murid memasuki kelasnya dan yang lainnya mulai bersiap untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran bahasa inggris yang kata banyak murid guru bahasa inggris merupakan guru tercantik di sekolah itu.

Ketika sang guru memasuki ruang dan Shiro seakan tidak percaya apa yang mereka melihat Sode No Shirayuki masuk menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jaket abu-abu dan rok hitam dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"**Damn,bukankah itu Rukia Zanpakutou?.Dia terlihat sangat cantik"** Shiro mengobrol dalam hati dengan Ichigo.

"Itu benar dia,tidak heran Zangetsu jatuh cinta padanya"

"_Diam kau Ichigo"_ Ichigo mendengar Suara Zangetsu yang kontan membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Zangetsu! Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar kami?"

"**Apa kau lupa King,kita adalah satu jiwa jadi wajar saja kita dapa mendengar apa yang kau ,sebaiknya kau kau bisa mengajaknya kencan seperti pada saat tahun baru"**

"_D-Diam kau hollow! Tidak ada yang berbicara denganmu"_ Dari kejauhan zangetsu tampak kemerah-merahan.

"Bagus Shiro,mungkin kau juga dapat memenangkan sebuah boneka chappy untuknya dan dia akan memberimu ciuman yang selalu kau inginkan".

"**Jika kau tidak menginginkannya,aku yang akan mengajaknya kencan nanti".**

"_Jangan berpikir kau akan mendapatkannya Shiro!" _Zangetsu dari kejauhan mengancam Shiro.

"Wow coba lihat,ada yang terlihat lebih muda ketika kau cemburu Zangetsu!"

Mengetahui Zangetsu malu Ichigo dan Shiro tertawa senang ketika menggoda sang Zanpakutou.

"Kurosaki-San,Kurosaki-san" Shirayuki memanggilnya.

"Oh apa Shirayuki sensei?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu".

" -ngomong selamat datang kembali,Rukia terlihat sangat senang ketika mengetahui tunangannya masih hidup"

"Tu-tunangan?" Ichigo pun terkejut.

"Ya,kalian akan menikah sehabis kelulusan".

Ichigo terdiam ketika ia akan mengetahui ia akan menikahi Rukia lagi setelah kelulusan yang notabene tinggal satu bulan pelajaran dimulai Ichigo masih memikirkan perkataan Shirayuki tadi sementara Shiro hanya tidur-tidur saja.

Bel istirahat berbunyi Ichigo dan Shiro langsung menuju kantin karena mereka lapar dan sudah diduga Rukia mengikuti kemanapun Ichigo pergi.

"Ichigo,kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Rukia terus menjauhinya dan Rukia terus menghindar akhirnya Ichigo meladeni Rukia.

"Baiklah,apa maumu?" Ichigo dengan nada kesal bertanya dan membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa salahku?" air mata mulai menetes di air matanya Ichigo pun menghaluskan suaranya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa aku hanya perlu menjauh darimu untuk sementara waktu hanya itu"

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo erat dan mengangis di menangis lebih keras ketika ia merasakan Ichigo sedang melepaskan pelukannya lalu meninggalkannya begitu Shirayuki melihat Rukia menangis langsung menghampirinya.

"Rukia,apa yang terjadi?"

"okaa-san,tidak ada".

"Tidak mungkin kau menangis tanpa ceritalah ke ibu!".

Rukia menceritakan kejadian yang baru pun menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia berubah? Apa salahku?".

"Tenanglah Rukia,dia hanya butuh waktu akan bicara dengannya"

"Terima kasih ibu".

Setelah sekolah berakhir ia langsung dijemput oleh Isshin dan pergi ke kantor disana ia langsung disambut hangat oleh rekan berbincang-bincang ia dipanggil untuk menghadap komisaris Yammamoto.

"Detektif Kurosaki,apa kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil?" Ichigo mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ini mengenai Ichimaru memberitahukan bahwa Aizen saat ini berada ditempat persembunyiannya di sebuah hutan di tokyo". Yammamoto menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau memanggilku untuk-"

"Untuk menangkapnya tapi jika kau bisa bunuh dia"

"Aku akan melakukannya dan aku pastikan aku tidak akan celaka kali ini"

"Bagu,kau akan ditugaskan dengan Detektif Ichimaru dan Petugas Rukia"

"Ichimaru dan-SIAPA? RUKIA?" Ichigo terkejut mendengar nama Rukia.

"Betul,kau akan ditugaskan dengan mereka"

"Tapi Kenapa?"

"Karena Ichimaru mengetahui dimana tempatnya berada dan untuk Rukia dia ingin bersamamu"

Setelah beberapa penjelasan tentang rencana penyerbuan seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor Yammamoto.

"Masuk" Ichigo melihat Rukia dan Gin memasuki ruangan.

"Kita sudah siap komisaris"

"Baiklah kalian akan sekarang"

Ketiga detektif meninggalkan ruangan dan langsung ke lantai parkir untuk mengambil yang mengendarai mobil sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di kursi belakang.

Kembali ke dimensi lain Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya dan turung untuk hanya makan sedikit karena ia tidak terbiasa makan tanpa ada Ichigo disampingnya.

"Rukia-chan,kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit?" Tanya Isshin dengan rasa cemas.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan tanpa adanya anakmu disampingku"

"Walaupun kalian sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini tapi perkataanmu tadi menunjukan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya bukan?" Rukia menganggukan kepala.

Setelah sarapan Rukia berniat pergi ke Soul Soceity akan tetapi ditengah jalan ia melihat kumpulan awan yang sangat familiar.

"Awan itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah petir hijau menyambar Rukia,untungnya Rukia dapat petir kembali menyambar tetapi Rukia menggunakan Shunpo untuk menghindarinya.

"Itu petir yang sama,petir yang membuat Ichigo menghilang" pikir Rukia.

"Rukia-sama" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia.

"Ada apa Sode No Shirayuki?"

"Aku merasakan Reiatsu dari petir tersebut dan jika dugaanku tepat Suamimu tidak tewas tetapi pindah ke suatu tempat" Jelas Shirayuki.

"Jadi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Rukia pun berhenti bergerak.

"Ayo datanglah padaku!"

Sebuah petir pun menyambar Rukia membuat Rukia berteriak kesakitan dan kemudian menghilang.

**To Be Continued**

Next Chapter : Meeting


	5. Panic

Disclaimer : I Don,t Own Bleach and bla bla bla.

A/N : Maaf ralat buat judul Chapter 5 ini.

X  
X  
X  
X

_Panic_

Ichigo,Rukia dan Gin akhirnya sampai di sebuah hutan di Tokyo mereka akan melakukan penyargapan ke markasnya Aizen.

"Baiklah sejak Aizen tahu aku menghianatinya ia akan memperketat penjagaan di gerbang kita akan masuk lewat saluran bawah tanah" Ujar Gin.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau yakin Aizen tidak mengetahui ada saluran bawah tanah di bawah markasnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku yang membangun markasnya dan aku telah membuat saluran itu tanpa sepengetahuannya karena aku tahu ini akan terjadi"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Ichigo akan masuk ke saluran itu sementara itu kau akan berjaga-jaga di sini" Ujar Rukia.

"Aku rasa tidak,akan lebih aman jika kau dan Gin akan masuk ke dalam lewat saluran itu sementara aku akan berjaga mungkin akan kabur lewat gerbang depan atau lewat sungai itu" Kata Ichigo sambil mengisi Desert Eagle miliknya.

"Dia benar Kuchiki-chan".

"Baiklah"

Gin membuka tutup saluran udara tersebut sebelum mereka masuk Rukia menengok ke Ichigo.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Ichigo mengangguk lalu Gin dan Rukia pun memasuki saluran tersebut.

Kembali ke itu Shiro,Masaki dan Zangetsu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Shiro-san bisakah kau bantu aku mengangkat jemuran?"

"**Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang tua yang disebelah sana itu?" **Shiro menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah Zangetsu yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Zangetsu-san sedang mencuci akan memberimu kue jika kau ingin melakukannya!"

"**Baikalah"**

Shiro langsung berdiri dan mengangkat seluruh jemuran Masaki dengan secepat kilat karena ia sangat mengukai ia selesai mengangat jemuran tiba-tiba ia melihat cahaya hijau dari langit dan kemudian menghilang.

"**Apa itu Zangetsu?"**

"_Entahlah,ayo kita selidiki!" _

Shiro dan Zangetsu pun ber-Shunpo menuju arah datangnya lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman.

"_Aku merasakan Reiatsu yang sangat kuat?" _Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling

"**Dan sangat familiar" **Shiro menambahkan.

"**Seperinya Reiatsu ini milik-" **

"_RUKIA,SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" _Teriak Zangetsu.

Zangetsu yang melihat Rukia dengan Sode No Shirayuki pingsan di jalan langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeriksa kondisi mereka.

"**Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di tempat ini?" **Tanya Shiro sambil menggendong Rukia.

"_Sekarang itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah kita harus membawa mereka ke klinik sekarang juga"_

Kembali ke hutan.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah masuk?" Tanya Ichigo melalui walkie talkie.

"Kami sudah ada banyak penjaga di dalam sini" Jawab Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan memancing mereka keluar".

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Gin.

"Kau aka lihat!".

Ichigo pun pergi ke gerbang depan dan melihat dua penjaga yang familiar bagi Ichigo.

_Itu Yammy dan mengapa aku tidak heran sama sekali _pikir ia mendekati kedua penjaga itu.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya penjaga berbadan gemuk.

"Ya,ada penyusup" Jawab Nnoitra.

Ketika Nnoitra berniat mengambil pistol yang ada di sarung telah tertembak oleh yang memegang AK-47 menembaki Ichigo,meskipun ada di dalam tubuh manusianya Ichigo dapat dengan mudah menghindari tembakan mengambil pisau yang ada di sakunya dan melakukan Shunpo yang sontak membuat Yammy muncul di belakang Yammy dan dengan cepat Ichigo menggorok leher Yammy hingga ia tewas.

Ichigo dikejutkan dengan suara alarm yang konon membuat para penjaga lain terperingati akan lalu mengambil Ak-47 Yammy dan bersembunyi di para penjaga lain datang mereka terkejut dengan keberadaan mayat Yammy dan Nnoitra.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Hallibel.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Kurosaki" Jawab Grimmjow sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ayo,Kita cari bajingan itu atau Aizen-sama akan membunuh kita" Ajak Zommari.

Di dalam.

"Hahahaha,aku harap di mempunyai cukup nyawa untuk menghadapi Yammy dan Nnoitra" Canda Gin.

"Aku harap ia baik-baik saja" Jawab Rukia sambil melihat keadaan.

"Sudah aman ayo kita masuk".

Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyianya ketika mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan mereka dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Barragan,Szayel dan Kaien.

"Sial,ini perangkap"

Ketiga orang tersebut kemudian menembaki Gin dan dan Rukia dengan cepat berlingdung dibelakang tetapi Rukia tertembak dibagian bahu kanan.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak penembak berambut pink.

"Pengkhianat harus mati!" Kutuk Barragan sambil menembaki Gin an Rukia.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berhenti menembaki tembok tersebut.

"Apakah kita berhasil membunuh mereka?" Tanya Kaien.

Kaien mengetahui jawabannya setelah Gin menembak mati Szayel dengan MP5.

"Aku rasa belum" Kata Barragan sambil mengisi amunisi.

Kedua penegak hukum terus menembaki para penjaga berhasil sitembak dikepala oleh Rukia.

"KAIEN" Teriak sang penjaga tua.

Karena terdesak Barragan berniat untuk kabur akan tetapi karena umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi gerakannya jadi lambat dan ia dengan mudah dibunuh oleh Gin.

"Wuw,hampir saja" Kata Gin sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Ayo,kita tidak punya banyak waktu".

Mereka berdua kembali memutari gedung untuk mencari di depan karena sudah aman Ichigo akhrinya keluar dari akan memasuki gedung tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah Garganta di langit.

"Hollow! Kenapa ada Hollow disaat seperti ini dan di dimensi seperti ini?" Keluh Ichigo sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Sial,aku lupa kalau Kon ada di duniaku" Ketika ia merogoh saku yang lainnya ia menemukan lencana shinigaminya.

"Untungnya masih ada lencana ini tapi aku harus menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku ini"

Ia masuk kedalam gedung dan pergi ke mengunci pintu toilet dan menempelkan lencana ke dadanya dan berubah menjadi Shinigami.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang menemukannya di sini"

Ia pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya dan terbang keluar.

Sementara itu Rukia dan Gin telah sampai disuatu ruangan yang tidak lain adalah kantornya melihat Aizen duduk dengan tenang dan langsung menodongkan senjata mereka kepadanya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Perintah Gin dan hanya mengangkat tangan tanda ia menyerah.

"Baiklah,aku memang hebat dapat menangkapmu" Jawab Aizen dengan tersenyum.

Ichigo terkejut ketika melihat 5 Menos telah keluar dari terbang menuju ke Menos dan menebasnya dengan ia membunuh Menos terakhir ia melihat beberapa Menos lagi ingin keluar dari Garganta.

"Oh tidak bisa" Kata Ichigo.

Setelah itu Ichigo mengalirkan sedikit Reiatsunya ke mulai bercahaya dan-.

"Getsuga Tenshou" dengan sekali tebas Ichigo menembakan gelombang Reiatsu biru yang menghancurkan Garganta beserta Menos.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kembali kedalam tubuhku sebelum ada yang menemukannya".

Sementara itu Rukia sekarang berada dibelakang Aizen masih menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Aizen.

"Kau akan dihukum berat karena mencoba melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Ichigo!".

Ketika Rukia akan memborgol tangan Aizen tiba-tiba mereka melihat cahaya biru dari luar yang tidak lain adalah Getsuga Tenshounya Ichigo.

"Cahaya apa itu?" Tanya Gin.

Ketika Gin dan Rukia teralihkan perhatiannya Aizen memberontak dan menyandera mengambil pistol dari tangan Rukia dan menodongkannya ke mata violetnya.

"Aizen kau bajingan!".

"Kau gagal lagi letakan senjatamu dan tiarap di lantai".

Tanpa berpikir panjang Gin melakukan perintah Aizen setelah Gin kemudian melempar Rukia dan melompat keluar jendela.

"Sial,dia kabur lagi" Kata Rukia dengan sedikit perasaan lega.

"Tidak apa-apa yang terpenting kau selamat".

Mereka memeriksa kantornya Aizen dan Rukia menemukan sebuah berkas yang menurutnya menarik.

"Gin,apa itu Project Cero?" Tanya Rukia sambil melihat berkas ditangannya.

"Itu proyek pembuatan senjata laser yang diciptakan oleh Profesor Inoue Orihime" Jawab Gin.

"Profesor Inoue? Bukankah ia tewas dalam ledakan dirumahnya?" Tanya Rukia dengan terkejut.

"Tidak,pada waktu itu kami menculiknya karena Aizen tahu hanya Orihime yang dapat membuat senjata meledakan rumahnya agar para polisi mengira bahwa Inoue tewas dalam kecelakaan" Ujar Gin.

"Lalu,untuk apa Aizen membutuhkan senjata ini?" Tanya sekali lagi Rukia

"Entahlah,hanya itu yang aku ya,bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" Tanya Gin.

"Entahlah aku akan menghubunginya" Rukia meraih walkie talkienya.

"Ichigo" tidak ada jawaban."Ichigo jawab!"kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Gin dan Rukia langsung mencari Ichigo dan mereka mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan pada akhrinya mereka sampai di toilet.

"Ini Terkunci" Kata Rukia dengan panik.

"Minggir Rukia-chan!" Perintah Gin.

Gin pun langsung mendobrak pintu toilet dan di dalam mereka melihat tubuh Ichigo tergeletak dilantai.

"ICHIGO" Rukia langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan menangis memeriksa keadaan Ichigo.

"Tidak ada detak jantung dan denyut cepat hubungi 911"

Gin langsung langsung menghubungi 911 sementara Rukia member Ichigo nafas buatan.

"Halo 911 ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Operator.

"Ya ini detektif Ichimaru dari kepolisian KIRIMKAN AMBULAN SEKARANG" Teriak Gin pada bagian terakhir.

"Baiklah dimana lokasi anda?"

"Di hutan Tokyo" Jawab Gin.

"Bantuan akan segera datang,dimohon tunggu sebentar".

"Cepatlah!" Gin menutup handphone dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih tidak ada detak jantungnya apa dia tewas?" Tanya Rukia sambil menahan air matanya.

"Dia tidak akan sebelumnya lolos dari kematian dan dia akan lolos kita membawanya keluar" Rukia mengganggukan kepala dan Gin menggendong Ichigo keluar gedung.

Di luar Ichigo berniat memasuki gedung ia melihat Gin sedang membawa tubuhnya keluar dari gedung disusul oleh Rukia yang menangis.

_Hebat mereka menemukan mereka berfikir aku tewas lagi_ pikir Ichigo sambil menampar mukanya sendiri.

10 menit kemudian terdengar suara ambulan dan Gin menyerahkan tubuh Ichigo untuk dibawa kerumah pun mengikuti ambulan yang membawa tubuhnya dari jarak yang aman dan akhrinya sampai dirumah sakit.

Sementara itu di Klinik Isshin telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Rukia dan Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Bagaimana Isshin-san?" _Tanya Zangetsu.

"Mereka hanya tidak sadarkan besok mereka akan sadar kembali" Ujar Isshin.

"_Bagus lah kalau begitu" _Kata Zangetsu sambil menghela nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba telpon rumah mereka berbunyi dan Isshin mengangkatnya.

"Hello,disini " Isshin menjawab telpon.

"Hello Isshin,ini Ichimaru dengar datanglah ke rumah sakit Tokyo sekarang!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Anakmu Ichigo,dia-dia tewas".

"APA?" Isshin berteriak yang sontak mengagetkan seluruh isi rumah."Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" Isshin menutup telpon.

"_Ada apa Isshin-san?"_

"Ichigo dia tewas" jawab Isshin sambil menangis.

Mendengar berita itu Shiro langsung tertawa Isshin hanya heran melihatnya tertawa disaat menyedihkan juga menyadari sedikit senyuman dari Zangetsu.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Isshin bertanya sambil menatap marah pada Shiro.

"_Wow tenang dulu Isshin-san biar aku sebetulnya masih hidup"_

"Apa maksudmu Zangetsu? Mereka bilang jantungnya berhenti berdetak bagaimana dia bisa hidup?"

"_Apa kau lupa adalah roh dan apa yang terjadi bila ada tubuh tapi tanpa roh?"_

"Organ tubuhnya tidak hidup"

"_Benar,Ichigo tidak mati tapi rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya dengan sengaja lebih tepatnya ia berubah menjadi ia menjumpai beberapa Hollow sehingga ia harus berubah menjadi Shinigami" _Ujar Zangetsu.

"**King memang seperti tahu cara membuat semua orang khawatir".**

"_Disamping itu,bila Ichigo mati maka maki berdua juga akan mati karena kami satu jiwa dengannya" _Tambah Zangetsu.

"Jadi Ichigo tidak mati" Zangetsu menganggukan dan Isshin menghela nafas.

"_Kau bilang tubuhnya ada di rumah sakit Tokyo" _Isshin mengangguk.

"_Sebaiknya kau kesana,Ichigo sedang mencari cara untuk kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa diketahui orang akan menjaga mereka berdua"._

"Baiklah"

Dengan itu Isshin berangkat ke rumah sakit Tokyo meninggalkan Shiro dan Zangetsu dengan Rukia dan Sode No Shirayuki di rumah.

**To Be Continued**

Next Chapter : Surprise

A/N : Akhrinya ini Chapter terpanjang R&R.


	6. Surprise And Date

A/N : Sebelumnya Fio mau minta maaf karena kelamaan reader suka dengan Chapter 6 R&R.

Disclaimer : Kalo Bleach punya kaga bakalan laku.

X  
X  
X  
X

_Surprise And Date_

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan akhrinya Isshin sampai di rumah sakit Tokyo.

"Dimana Ichigo?" Tanyanya.

"Dia ada di kamar mayat" Jawab Kisuke."Aku turut berduka cita atas anakmu"

Lalu seorang dokter menghampirinya."Apa anda ?"

"Ya betul,ada apa dok?" Tanyanya.

"Sampai saat ini belum jelas sebab kematian anak anda tapi besar kemungkinan ia tewas karena serangan jantung" Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Karena kami tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan pada jasadnya"

"Boleh saya melihatnya?"

"Ikuti saya!"

Isshin pun berjalan menuju kamar mayat dimana Ichigo perjalanan ia melihat para sahabat Ichigo menangis termasuk Rukia yang menangis di pelukan Shirayuki sampai pihak rumah sakit harus mengusir mereka keluar karena mengganggu ketenangan.

Sesampainya dikamar mayat yang membuka kantung mayat yang berisi tubuh Ichigo lalu memeriksanya sejenak dan seperti yang dikatakan dokter tadi tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan.

"Seperti saya bilang tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada jasadnya"

"Saya perlu waktu sendirian dengan jasadnya"

Dengan itu dokter tersebut meninggalkan Isshin melihat keadaan sekitar Isshin pun berkata.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang nak!"

"Bagaimana kau ahu bahwa aku tidak mati?" Tanya Ichigo sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyianya.

"Zangetsu dan Shiro yang kali berhati-hatilah kalau kau ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu!"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menyembunyikan tubuhku di toilet"

"Lalu kenapa mereka dapat menemukan tubuhmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu,pada saat aku ingin memasuki markasnya Aizen aku melihat Garganta di langit"

"Garganta?" Tanya Isshin.

"Itu adalah portal masuk para Hollow ke dunia aku melihat ada 5 Menos yang keluar dari Garganta tersebut" Ujar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko maka dari itu aku berubah ke tubuh Shinigami-ku dan keluar menghabisi makhluk aku membunuh Menos terakhir aku melihat ada beberapa lagi yang ingin keluar jadi aku menggunakan jurus-ku untuk menghancurkan Garganta beserta Menosnya" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi begitu,lain kali kau harus extra hati-hati! Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi mereka bila mengetahui kau bukanlah Ichigo yang mereka kenal"

"Aku akan lebih aku tidak akan menjamin bahwa rahasia ini akan selamanya tertutup" Katanya sambil masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah,jadi apa yang kau temukan disana?" Tanya Isshin.

"Sesuatu mengenai Proyek Cero" Jawab Ichigo.

"Proyek Cero" Katanya dengan terkejut.

"Ya memang apa itu Proyek Cero?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Proyek Cero adalah proyek pembuatan senjata laser untuk kepentingan perang yang dikembangkan oleh Profesor Inoue Orihime" Jawabnya."Aku dan Kisuke masih mencari keberadaannya"

"Jadi menurutmu Aizen menculik Inoue untuk mempersenjatai pasukannya"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Apa ia masih mempunyai senjata lain?"

"Sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahiunya" Kata Isshin."Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tentang kebangkitanmu kepada kawan-kawanmu? Mereka akan heran bahwa kau tewas beberapa saat dan hidup kembali".

"Aku punya cara tersendiri"

Dengan itu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar perawat dan dokter terkejut melihat Ichigo kembali hidup.

" ,Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya dokter yang tadi berbincang dengan Isshin.

"Aku punya cara tersendiri" Isshin menjawab dengan simple.

"Tapi ketika ia sampai sudah tidak ada detak jantung dan denyut nadinya".

"Mungkin salah satu alatmu mengalami kau memeriksanya" Kata Ichigo.

Ichigo terus berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit hingga ia melihat teman-temannya diruang tunggu.

"Ichigo!"

"Yo Renji" Sapa Ichigo.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dokter bilang kau sudah tewas".

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja"

"ICHIGO" Ichigo mengenali teriakan itu dan melihat Rukia meenghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup" Sambil menangis di dada Ichigo.

"Ya,aku masih kita lanjutkan reuni ini besok aku lelah dan ingin pulang" Katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan tetapi Rukia bersikeras memeluk Ichigo.

"Ichigo kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini? Apa salahku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya atau aku akan meledakan kepalamu!" Sebuah suara yang anehnya sangat familiar terdengar dari belakang Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo terbuka lebar ketika melihat si pemilik suara tersebut."Z-Zangetsu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanyanya sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala Ichigo.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu tapi rumor yang kudengar dari Byakuya tentangmu memang benar,kau memang bajingan"

"Ayah letakan pistolmu dari kepalanya!" Pinta Rukia.

"Rukia apa kau yakin ingin menikahi orang ini? Dia sudah melukaimu barusan dengan mencoba meninggalkanmu" Zangetsu kembali memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Atau sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai wanita lain" Zangetsu bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"ZANGETSU JAUHKAN SENJATAMU DARINYA" Bentak Shirayuki dan Zangetsu menuruti perintahnya.

"Maaf atas kelakuan suamiku" Shirayuki menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shirayuki Sensei" Kata Ichigo."Boleh aku meminjam Rukia sebentar?"

"Tentu"

Ichigo menuntun Rukia meninggalkan orang tuanya dan pergi ke suatu ruangan.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai kelakuanku kepadamu belakangan ini" Ichigo meletakan tangannya di pundak Rukia."Maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih akhir-akhir ini"

Rukiapun tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa Ichigo,kau aku maafkan" Sambil memeluk Ichigo."Tapi jika aku boleh tau kenapa kau menjahuiku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang".

"Kenapa?"

"Disini bukan tempat yang tepat" Jawabnya."Besokkan malam minggu,bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke karnaval kota? Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu disana".

"Kedengarannya bagus,seperti rambutmu yang panjang itu" Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo."Aku tunggu besok ya…!"

'_Aku rasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Rukia nanti setelah aku keluar dari dimensi ini' _Pikir Ichigo.

Lalu Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dengan mengikutinya keruang tunggu.

Ichigo keluar dari rumah sakit dan sebelum memasuki mobil Ichigo memukul ayahnya di wajah hingga mimisan.

"Hey,kenapa kau memukulku?" Teriak Isshin.

"Karena kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa pedangku adalah ayah dari istriku"

Isshin menghela nafas"Baiklah aku minta maaf" Sambil menyalakan mobil."Ayo ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya"

Pagi menjelang dan mereka akhirnya sampai dan Isshin bejalan memasuki rumah dan mereka disambut oleh bau masakan yang sangat dan Zangetsu sedang memasak ,Yuzu dan Shiro sedang makan dimeja makan.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo"

"Selamat pagi juga Okaa-san"

"**Yo king,sudah sarapan belum?" **Tanya Shiro dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau seharusnya menelannya dulu,nanti kau akan tersedak!"

"**Masa bodo habis makanannya-"** Shiro tersedak dan langsung minimum segelas air.

"Jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu"

"Ichigo" Ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan berbalik.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat istrinya ada disini beserta Sode No yang melihat Ichigo meneteskan air mata dan mendekati tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan membiarkan Rukia memeluknya erat.

"Kau masih hidup! Syukurlah" Ichigo balik memeluknya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir"

Rukia menarik Ichigo dan menciumnya secara dan Masaki terkejut melihat pemandangan menutup mata Yuzu dan Zangetsu dan Shirayuki tersenyum melihat reuni ini.

"Aku merindukanmu" Kata Rukia.

"Aku juga" Ichigo mencium Rukia lagi.

"**Bisakah kalian hentikan itu! Ada anak-anak disini"**

Karin langsung memukul wajah Shiro."Siapa yang kau panggil anak-anak?"

"Rukia aku minta maaf atas semua pertengkaran kita" Kata Ichigo.

"Tidak,akulah yang harusnya minta terlalu kasar padamu dan aku menyesali semua perbuatanku padamu".

"Baiklah,ngomong-ngmong bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini?" Tanyanya.

"Kami kemari setelah Rukia-sama tersambar petir yang menyambarmu tempo hari" Ujar Shirayuki

"_Sebenarnya ada yang ganjil mengenai awan merasakan ada kandungan Reiatsu dalam setiap petir tersebut"_

"**Zangetsu benar King,sepertinya ada yang sengaja membuat awan itu"**

"Siapa?" Tanya Ichigo

"_Sampai sekarang kami belum mengetahuinya"_ Jawab Zangetsu._"Akan tetapi ada yang sengaja mengirim beberapa Hollow dari dimensi kita ke dunia ini"_

"Untuk apa mereka mengirim Hollow kedunia ini? Dan mengapa mereka mengincar kita?"

"**Entahlah,yang pasti aku dan Zangetsu akan menyelidikinya"**

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ichigo berbalik kearah Rukia."Rukia Bagaimana Keadaan Goat Face?"

"Terakhir aku melihatnya ayahmu dan Urahara sedang membuat suatu mesin"

"Mesin apa?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka bilang mesin itu dapat membuka pintu antar dimensi" Jawab Shirayuki."Ayahmu dan Urahara sedang berusaha mengembalikanmu"

"Jadi begitu….Baiklah kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti"

Setelah itu Ichigo memakan sarapannya dan ketempat tidur untuk hari Ichigo bangun dan memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan orang-orang ia melihat Rukia dan adik-adiknya sedang menonton mengambil beberapa makanan ia bergabung dengan mereka.

"Rukia,bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik sayangku" Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana semua orang?"

"Zangetsu-san sedang mengantar ibu berbelanja di sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Shirayuki-san sedangkan Si putih kembali menyelidiki masalah kalian" Jawab Yuzu sambil mengganti chanel TV.

Lalu Ichigo pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti 30 menit ia memakai kaos merah dengan jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Ichi-nii?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku akan mengajak Rukia ke karnaval kota malam ini"

"Benarkah? Tunggu aku!" Tanya Rukia sambil Bangun dari sofa.

"Maaf Rukia,bukan kau yang aku maksudkan" Rukia terlihat bingung sebelum menyadarinya.

"Oh maaf" Rukia tersipu malu."Tapi kau harus janji kau akan membawaku suatu saat nanti!"

Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan cepat."Tenang saja"

Ichigo menaiki mobil dan berangkat kerumah 30 menit pelajaran akhirnya ia sampai di rumah mewah keluarga yang melihat ini melotot dengan apa yang ada melihat rumah bertingkat 5 dengan warna yang tampak sangat mewah dan megah dengan gerbang depan terbuan dari emas,kebun bunga yang luas bahkan ada sebuah helipad di atap rumah.

'_Wow rumah yang besar,seandainya aku dan Rukia mempunyai rumah seperti ini'_

Ichigo mulai menjalankan mobilnya kedalam halaman rumah dan berhenti di pintu mendekati pintu dan memencet beberapa menit Ichigo melihat pintu mulai terbuka dan dibalik pintu terlihat wanita yang terlihat mirip Rukia namun yang ini hanya lebih tinggi.

"Kau pasti Kurosaki-san" Wanita itu bertanya dan Ichigo mengangguk."Silakan masuk,Rukia sudah menunggu di dalam"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ichigo masuk kedalam dan ia kembali terkejutketika ia melihat isi melihat ruang tamu yang sepertinya sebesar lapangan futsal dengan TV layar lebar,sofa besar dan bar.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-san?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Eh…tidak ada"

"Oh maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri" Sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya."Namaku Kuchiki Hisana,aku kakaknya kembarnya Rukia"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda" Ichigo menjabat tangannya."Ngomong-ngomong Rukianya mana?"

Ichigo mendapatkan jawabannya ketika ia mendengar suara lift dibelakannya dan berbalik melihat Rukia memakai gaun biru muda dengan sepatu hak putih.

"Hi Ichigo"

"Hi Rukia" Sapa Ichigo."mengapa kau memakai gaun? Kita kan ingin pergi ke karnaval"

Rukia menatap pakaiannya sebelum berkata."Oh aku lupa,aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke restoran seperti biasa"

"Ya,aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda"

"Aku akan ganti pakaianku" Rukia sambil berjalan kembali ke lift."Nee-san bisa bantu aku memilihkan pakaian yang bagus untukku?"

"Tentu" Jawab kakaknya mengikuti Rukia ke lift."Tolong tunggu disini ya Ichigo!" Kata Rukia sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk berkeliling pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan melihat banyak lemari yang dipenuhi banyak pandangannya tertuju pada satu tropi emas yang bertuliskan'Zangetsu juara lomba menembak sedunia'.

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruangan ia melihat banyak rak yang dipenuhi oleh juga melihat ada sebuah meja kantor terbuat dari kayu kualitas tinggi dan diukir dengan menatap keatas dan menemukan beberapa kepala hewan terpajang Ichigo terbuka lebar ketika melihat tempat kosong yang bertuliskan namanya di tembok.

"Tempat itu disediakan untuk kepalamu jika kau macam-macam dengan adikku!"

Ichigo menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"B-Byakuya!"

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi padamu,bahkan aku tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu" Kata Byakuya dengan suara dingin.

'_Walaupun beda dimensi,tetap saja orang ini menyebalkan' _Pikirnya sambil menatap Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau menetapku seperti itu?" Byakuya menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak ada" Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dari Byakuya.

"Ichigo" terdengar suara dari ruang tamu.

"Jika adikku pulang dalam keadaan menangis aku akan pastikan itu hal terakhir yang kau lakukan!" Ancam Byakuya sambil menodongkan pedang yang mirip Senbonzakura ke leher hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkannya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Rukia sedikit kesal.

Rukia sekarang memakai kaos pink dengan gambar chappy dan rok abu-abu.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Kau bohong,toilet ada di lantai 2 dan itu khusus untuk toilet"

"Eh-"_'Rumah macam apa ini? Ada lantai khusus untuk toilet segala'_

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting,jadi tidak kita berangkat?"

"Ide yang bagus"

Ichigo menuntun Rukia ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumah itu atau penjara menurut Ichigo.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Shirayuki sambil melambai didepan pintu."Anak bungsu kita sudah besar ya Zangetsu"

"Hm" Hanya itu respon Zangetsu."Shirayuki,Aku dan Byakuya hari ini akan pulang sedikit terlambat jadi jangan menungguku!"

"Baiklah" Jawab sang istri."Aku hampir lupa,Hisana ayo kita pergi ingin beli sepatu keluaran terbaru yang terbatas itu"

"Baiklah"

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga rumah?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Suruh saja Renji!" dengan itu kedua wanita itu menghilang.

"Renji" Byakuya memanggil orang kepercayaannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga rumah kau boleh melakukan apa saja tapi jangan kau mengundang orang luar masuk!"

"Yosh" Jawab melihat Byakuya dan Zangetsu pergi Renji langsung meraih handphonenya.

"Halo" Kata Renji."Coba tebak! PESTA DI RUMAH KUCHIKI"

**Sementara itu.**

"Jadi pertama kau ingin naik apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mari kita naik Rollercoaster dahulu"

Ichigo membeli tiket untuk berdua dan menaiki kereta yang paling saat kemudian kereta mulai Rukia berdetak kencang dan akhirnya.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

Teriakan Rukia begitu kencangnya sampai mengalahkan bunyi yang duduk disampingnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan beberapa rintangan akhirnya mereka sampai di turunan terakhir dan yang paling ini Rukia berteriak sampai yang paling keras sehingga membuat penumpang lain turun dari wahana Rukia mengetahui wajah Ichigo yang tampak pucat.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Apa kau takut terhadap Rollercoaster kecil?"

"Diam kau,teriakanmulah yang membuaktu begini" Rukia terkekeh.

"Iya maaf" Kemudian Rukia melihat penjual permen kapas."Ichigo aku ingin permen kapas"

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo membeli 2 permen kapas untuk malanjutkan kencan mereka sampai perhatian Rukia tertuju pada bpneka Chappy besar berwarna putih.

"Ichi aku mau itu" Rukia sambil menunjuk boneka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**`Di Mall tepatnya pukul 17:00**

"Okaa-san apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hisana sambil membawa belanjaan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi hanya perlu membeli tas merk terbaru yang ada di iklan" Jawab Shirayuki.

Hisana hanya bisa menuruti kemauan ibunya yang gemar sekali tiba-tiba ia menabrak Ibunya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat belanjaan mereka berserakan.

"Aduh Okaa-san kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Tanya Hisana sambil mengambil belanjaan mereka namun pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh ibunya.

"Okaa-san?" Hisana mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat ibunya menatap ke arah Hisana melotot ketika ia melihat apa yang diperhatikan oleh ibunya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku berbelanja Zangetsu-san"

"Sama-sama,dan terima kasih juga telah membelikan aku pakaian ini Masaki-san"

"Mari kita pulang aku akan memberimu kue kesukaanmu itu"

"Ide yang bagus"

Percakapan mereka terdengar sampai ke kuping Kedua wanita menjadi khawatir ketika ia melihat Shirayuki menggenggam tas belanjaannya erat-erat.

"Okaa-san?"

"Mari kita pulang Hisana" Kata Shirayuki.

"Bagaimana dengan tas keluaran terbaru?" Hisana langsung diam ketika melihat tatapan tajam Ibunya.

**Di Taman jam yang sama.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini ayah?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Aku perlu menenangkan itu membuat kepalaku hampir meledak"

Mereka hanya duduk beberapa menit sampai mereka mendengar suara yang familiar dibelakang tempat mereka duduk.

"Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali"

"Apa kau kedinginan Shirayuki-san? Ini gunakan jaketku" Kata Isshin sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

"Terima kasih Isshin-san" Jawab Shirayuki."Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dingin"

"Kalau begitu mari pulang aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu!"

"Ide yang bagus"

Zangetsu yang melihat mereka berduaan berusaha menahan sebagai anak kesayangannya merasa kasihan karena ayahnya telah dikhianati oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Ayah?" Tanya ingin menanggapi Zangetsu pergi meninggalkan taman.

**Kembali pada Ichigo.**

Ichigo melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dengan Rukia yang hanya memeluk boneka chappy pemberian berhasil memenangkan boneka itu untunya meski mengalami kesulitan dalam prosesnya.

**Flashback Start**

Ichigo sedang memainkan permainan menembak bebek untuk memenangkan boneka chappy untuk tembakannya selalu meleset karena Ichigo tidak biasa menggunakan Pistol.

Ia lebih suka menggunakan Zangetsu dan menembakan Getsuga ke arah Ichigo tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya disini.

"Ayolah Ichigo,kau ini detektif terkenal yang pandai menembak" Gerutu Rukia."Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengenai satupun! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Diam kau,kau tahu aku sudah lama tidak menembak"

"Bukan berarti kemampuanmu menembak hilang begitu aku mau boneka itu!"

Ichigo menghela nafas dan kembali memainkan permainan kini lebih berkonsentrasi dalam mengeker bebek yang bergerak DOR DOR DOR DOR mengenai 6 target secara beruntun dan memenangkan hadiahnya.

"Akhirnya,sekarang berikan benda itu!" Ichigo menunjuk boneka chappy berwarna putih."Terima kasih"

Ichigo memeberikan boneka itu ke Rukia."Ini puas sekarang?" Rukia langsung memeluk boneka itu."Terima kasih Ichi".

**Flashback End**

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana reaksi orang itu ketika mengetahui kau detektif yang pandai menembak" Kata Rukia."Dan aku masih reran kenapa kau sengaja melesetkan tembakanmu?"

"Jika dia mengetahui aku ini detektif,dia tidak akan membiarkan aku bermain" Jawab Ichigo."Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan boneka itu jika aku tidak bermain"

"Hehehe aku rasa kau benar" Kemudian Rukia menunjuk kearah sebuah wahana."Ichigo ayo kita naik kincir angin!"

"Baiklah"

Ichigo mengikuti si maniak chappy ke dalam kincir angin mulai berjala dan berhenti di paling atas sana mereka dapat melihat pemandangan sore kota karakura.

"Indahnya" Kata Rukia."Hmmm"

"Ichigo"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin kau mengatakan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemari" Kata Rukia."Sekarang aku Tanya sekali lagi! Kenapa kau menjahuiku tempo hari?"

Ichigo mengetahui nada bicara yang digunakan Rukia adalah nada tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ia harus berbohong dengan cepat.

"Aku meninggalkanmu untuk melindungimu dari Aizen"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pada saat aku sekarat aku berusaha untuk memikirkan cara untuk kembali dan menjelaskan bagaimana aku masih hidup kepada kalian" Kata Ichigo."Tapi aku juga mulai berpikir,jika Aizen mengenai hubunganmu denganku ia akan berusaha mengincarmu" Ichigo menunduk."Aku tidak ingin kau terluka hanya karena diriku"

"Ichigo" Rukia sambil memegang tangannya."Aku baik-baik bisa menjaga berjanji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu dan kita akan menghentikan Aizen" Kata Rukia penuh determinasi.

Ichigo tersenyum dan memberi ciuman di bibir Rukia."Terima kasih Kita Pulang" mengangguk dan mereka kembali ke rumah Kuchiki.

**Di rumah Kuchiki.**

"Selamat malam Ichigo"

"Selamat malam Juga Rukia" Kata Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan dari mobil yang bergerak.

Rukia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat beberapa teman-temannya sedang asyik berpesta dirumahnya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?"

"Ah…Rukia,begini rumah kelihatan sepi jadi aku akan mengundang mereka untuk mampir" Kata Renji."Kau tahukan disini sedikit angker bila kau disini malam hari sendirian"

"Memang iya,tapi apa kata orang tuaku dan kakak-kakakku akan katakan? Bukankah Nii-sama sudah melarangmu untuk mengundang mereka datang?"

"Sudahlah Kuchiki,Ayo bergabunglah dengan kami!" Kata Rangiku yang sedang gadis itu hampir jatuh Gin menangkapnya dan menggotongnya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah cukup untuk hari ini sayang"

"Tunggu….hiks….aku masih…hiks…..ingin….berpesta" Akhirnya Rangiku KO juga.

"Aku rasa itu artinya jumpa" Dengan itu Gin membawa pacarnya pergi dari pesta itu.

"Renji kau harus menyuruh mereka pergi dari sini sebelum orang tuaku datang"

"Jangan Khawatir Rukia" Sambil meminum bir."Orang tuamu bilang mereka akan pulang pukul 10 malam jadi kita masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi untuk berpesta"

Pesta berlangsung yang pertama hanya diam saja akhirnya ikut larut dalam pesta Pesta sedikit terhenti ketika terdengan suara bantingan pintu dari depan.

Wajah Rukia jadi pucat dan Renji memuncratkan bir yang telah ia minum ketika mereka melihat Shirayuki dengan tatapan marah dan Hisana telah kembali lebih awal.

"Okaa-san"

"Shirayuki-sama" Kata Renji bersamaan dengan Rukia.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Rukia dari ibunya adalah ketika ibunya marah dan memasang wajah seperti katanya tatapan marah Shirayuki dapat membuat orang seperti ingin dipenggal.

Shirayuki berjalan menghampiri mereka masih dengan tatapan marah dan mengambil sebuah gelas yang sontak membuat semua orang menelan mereka berubah menjadi rasa heran ketika Shirayuki hanya duduk disofa dan berkata.

"Renji tuangkan!" Shirayuki sambil menyodorkan berpikir panjang renji menuruti kemauan majikannya dan melihat majikannya meminum anaknya melihat Shirayuki menggenggam gelas dan membantingnya ke Shirayuki merebut botol bir yang dipegang Renji meminum habis birnya and kembali membantingnya ke tanah.

"Renji ambilkam aku sebotol lagi!"

"Huh?"

"AKU BILANG AMBILKAN AKU SEBOTOL LAGI!" Teriak Shirayuki.

Tak ingin terkena masalah dengan cepat Renji mengambilkan satu botol bir lagi dan memberikannya kepada meminum bir itu lagi sebelum Keigo berkata.

"PESTA DILANJUTKAN" Semua orang berteriak kegirangan dan melanjutkan pesta tetapi Shirayuki hanya mengabaikannya dan membiarkan mereka mengacak-acak rumahnya.

Rukia yang heran dengan sikap ibunya kemudian bertanya kepada kakaknya yang seharian pergi bersama menceritakan semuanya yang mereka berbelanja dan tanpa sengaja ibu mereka melihat sang ayah berjalan berduaan dengan ibunya Ichigo.

Rukia yang mendengar itu mengerti dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada sekarang mengalami rasa depresi karena suaminya berselingkuh dengan calon yang perihatin dengan ibunya berusaha menghibur ibunya dan membujuknya untuk tidak minum bir lagi tapi semua itu sia-sia.

Tetapi pesta kembali terhenti ketika Zangetsu menembakan pistolnya ke udara.

"Apa maksud semua ini Shirayuki?" Katanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Kata Shirayuki yang masih dalam pengaruh alcohol."SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Zangetsu."Dan kenapa kau mabuk?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Zangetsu!" Sambil menunjukkan jarinya."Aku dan Hisana melihatmu dengan ibunya Ichigo sedang berbelanja di mall"

"APA?" Bentak Zangetsu."Justru aku dan Byakuya yang melihatmu dengan ayahnya Ichigo sedang berduaan di taman"

"HENTIKAN" Teriak semua anak Byakuya mengalihkan pandangan kepada kerumunan yang berpesta.

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR!"

Semua tamu pesta berbondong-bondong keluar dari rumah tersebut sehingga hanya tertinggal para keluarga plus Renji.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa ibu mengkhianati ayah!" Kata Byakuya.

"Tunggu justru ayahlah yang mengkhianati ibu" Kata Hisana.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sela Rukia."Kalian bilang kalian melihat diri kalian masing-masing telah berselingkuh" Sang orang tua mengangguk."Lebih tepatnya kapan kalian melihat kejadian tersebut?"

"PUKUL 5" Jawab Shirayuki dan Zangetsu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Zangetsu? Aku dan Hisana sedang berada di mall pada saat itu".

"Dan aku sedang berada di taman dengan Byakuya pada saat itu"

"Jadi yang aku lihat di mall saat itu siapa?"

"Aku juga"

Suasana mulai kondusif ketika mereka mengungkapkan fakta yang sangat mencengangkan.

"Jadi kau tidak berselingkuh?" Tanya Shirayuki dengan malu.

"Tentu saja tidak" Sambil memeluk istrinya."Maaf karena telah membentakmu"

"Aku juga"

Ketiga anak mereka merasa lega karena sang orang tua telah kembali berbaikkan.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah mabuk" Kata Shirayuki."Pada saat aku pulang Renji kebetulan mengadakan pesta dan aku minum beberapa untuk menghilangkan stress"

Ketika Shirayuki mengucapkan kata pesta Wajah Renji langsung memucat jantungnya berdetak lebih mulai menyelinap pergi.

"Aku juga akan minum jika aku-Tunggu tadi kau bilang Renji mengadakan pesta" Kata Zangetsu menyadari bahwa rumahnya telah berantakan karena sisa pesta.

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada pembantu berambut merah mencolok yang mulai memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

"RENJI"

Tak lama setelah itu Zangetsu mengajak anak sulungnya ke kantornya untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi kerumah Kurosaki sekarang juga!"

"Ayah masih curiga dengan masalah ini"

"Ada yang tidak beres sangat yakin orang yang kita lihat tempo waktu adalah ibumu tapi Hisana bilang ia dan ibumu sedang berada di mall waktu itu"

"Dan sebelum ibumu pergi ia memakai pakaian berwarna merah bukan putih" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi ayah ingin aku memata-matai rumahnya" Zangetsu mengangguk dan memberikan Desert Eagle kepada Byakuya.

"Bawa ini untuk berjaga-jaga! Aku mengandalkanmu nak"

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah"

**Sementara itu di Las Noches.**

Sesosok pria dengan perawakan kekar dengan rambut hijau pendeknya dengan sedikit topeng dibagian sekitar dagu dan pedang di pinggulnya melintasi lorong Las Noches menuju ruangan yang dulunya dipakai oleh Aizen.

Keetika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut terlihat sesosok yang sedang duduk tertutupi oleh bayangan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pria dari balik bayangan.

"Kita ada masalah!" Jawabnya.

"Masalah apa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia". Pria itu langsung geram mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"So ka,mereka bisa mengganggu rencana kita" Katanya sambil bangun dari singgasananya."Pergilah habisi mereka! Bawa seseorang berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kalian terbunuh"

"Hai" Dengan itu sang arrancar berambut hijau meninggalkan pria tersebut sendirian.

"Kurosaki bersiap-siaplah!"

**To Be Continued**

**Next : Suspicion And Relocation.**

A/N : Tolong dicek kalau ada Author males mengoreksi ulang.


End file.
